(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display including thin film transistors having color filters.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include a pair of panels including electric field generating electrodes such as a plurality of pixel electrodes and a common electrode. A liquid crystal (LC) layer can be interposed between the pair of panels. The LC layer has dielectric anisotropy. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the pixel and common electrodes to generate an electric field at the LC layer. The strength of the electric field can be changed to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thus obtaining desired images.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and a plurality of signal lines transmitting signals to the pixels. Each of the pixels includes the field generating electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT). The signal lines include, for example, gate lines transmitting a gate signal and data lines transmitting data voltages. Each of the pixels includes color filters representing colors, the field generating electrodes and the TFT.
The gate lines, the data lines, the pixel electrodes, and the TFTs can be disposed on a first panel. The common electrode and the color filters can be disposed on a second panel. For increasing aperture ratio of the panels, the color filters and the TFTs can be disposed on the same panel.
However, height differences may be present between portions with the color filters and without the color filters. Thus, when the TFTs and the color filters are formed on the same panel, etching of the pixel electrodes formed on the color filters can be difficult due to the height differences.